


The Arcana Character Imagines

by ChaoticMischief



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Nothing detailed but it is mentioned, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischief/pseuds/ChaoticMischief
Summary: Just a collection of my personal head cannons on how the main Love Interests would react to certain prompts or characteristics about the Main CharacterWill also write short drabbles and OneshotsI will eventually add Muriel, Portia, and even Lucio when I grow more familiar with their characteristicsRequests are open





	1. Request Rules

Rules: I will accept requests for various prompts for imagines and oneshots. Some of these may get a bit NSFW(referencing to sex and mild nudity), so I will tag them in the title as such.

However, I will not write explicit smut for personal reasons. If I feel uncomfortable writing a request, I will not write it. I will inform the person if their request is uncomfortable and see if I can write something similar that I am more comfortable with.

I will write the main character as the generic (Y/N) so it's more inclusive. I will also keep the main character as gender neutral as possible, unless specifically requested.

More about how to format a request below

**Imagines** :  
These will be written in a bullet point style, as it is meant to be an outline of how the Love Interests respond to the prompts given

To Request an Imagine:  
You can request an Imagine by commenting on this chapter, but I would extremely appreciate it if you went to my Wattpad account CreativeBlaze to put in your request. This will help me to stay organized with requests.  
All you need to do is simply give me a prompt or idea to follow like "Love Interests meeting the Main Character's large family"  
I you would like, you can be more specific so I get a better idea.  
Also, please tell me if you would like to be mentioned as the requester or to remain anonymous.

**Oneshots** :  
These will be full on stories. These may take longer to write due to various factors.

To Request a Oneshot:  
Do like you would with an Imagine request.  
Include which Love Interest you want to pair with the main character.  
I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me a starting idea, although it is not required.  
Include any specific details about the main character that would be relevant to the story like a specific gender or key traits such as blind!MC or MC has social anxiety  
Again, please tell me if you would like to be mentioned as the requester or to remain anonymous.

That's all for how to send in requests for imagines and drabbles. Hope you all end up enjoying.  
Until next time~


	2. Imagine: Plus Size S/O [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader is plus size and insecure about their appearance.  
> Requested by me, because I need some body positivity in my life right now.

_ASRA_  
\- He's known you for so long, he knows exactly how to cheer you up  
\- Points out everything he loves about you until you forget your current insecurities  
\- Will cuddle with you all day long if he needs to  
\- While he does like to tease you, he'll immediately stop if you seem even a little upset  
\- Faust even tries to cheer you up, saying you're the best person to squeeze  
\- She's trying her best, ok?  
\- In the bedroom, he makes sure you know just how beautiful you are to him  
\- Places kisses on every stretch mark he can find, whispering how each one makes you unique  
\- "And do you want to know the best part about it? I'm the only one who gets to see you in all of your radiant beauty."  
\- Afterwards, the two of you most likely fall asleep with his hands still resting along your curves

_NADIA_  
\- Will go above and beyond to make sure you feel comfortable in your own skin  
\- Has tailor made outfits that accentuate all your curves in the best way possible  
\- If anybody shames you for your body she will immediately deal with the problem  
\- You probably have to hold her back from going too far.  
\- Most of the time in the bedroom, it's you praising her, but tonight it's all about you  
\- She has you writhing in delight as she runs her hands across your body  
\- She knows exactly what spots on your body make you go weak and finds a way to link them with the parts of your body that you don't really like  
\- "Always remember that I adore you no matter what you might think about your size."  
\- She clears out her schedule for the next day so she can spend all of it laying next to you in her extravagant chambers

_JULIAN_  
\- He knows what it feels like to think you're not good enough so he comforts you the best he can  
\- I mean, it's cannon that he gives great hugs so he'll just constantly hug you when you feel insecure  
\- He gets over his own self loathing just to help you through yours  
\- In the bedroom he showers you with tons of affection  
\- This is one of the few times he'll top you so you know how amazing you are  
\- When he goes down on you, you're super nervous about it  
\- "My thighs are so fat... what if I suffocate you?"  
\- "Even better"  
\- What else did you expect from this kinky bastard?  
\- Ravishes you all night so you forget about your insecurities  
\- After, he places soft kisses on your body to coax you into sleep


	3. Imagine: Hip Hop Dancer S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Main LI's with a fem!S/O who really likes to dance? But instead of the usual graceful and feminine styles she just prefers hip-hop more? Thank you!~ ^^
> 
> Requested by AbsoluteTrash on AO3

_ASRA_  
\- Now, we know Asra likes to dance, so you liking to dance is also amazing  
\- Even if it isn't some elegant ballroom style, the energy you put into your dancing is amazing  
\- He gets totally absorbed into you whenever you dance  
\- If he wasn't in love with you already, he is now  
\- He always joins you every time you start dancing  
\- Sometimes it's hard to keep up with your energy but he tries  
\- You also may or may not have almost broken some things in the shop while you got caught up in dancing  
\- But all is forgiven  
\- If he catches you dancing alone, he stands there for a moment just staring at you lovingly  
\- He always ends up joining you though. He just can't resist

_NADIA_  
\- When you first told her you liked to dance, she originally thought of the classic dance styles  
\- And then she saw the way you danced  
\- Either way she loves how you dance  
\- She also tried to teach you some ballroom dancing  
\- You’re not bad at it, but it just doesn’t suit you as much  
\- In turn, you try to teach her your dance style as well  
\- She tried her best, but insists that you do it better  
\- That doesn’t stop the two of you from dancing together though  
\- She also probably taught you some traditional Prakran dances which probably ended up much better

_JULIAN_  
\- Julian is fond of dancing himself so it works out  
\- When he first sees how you dance, he just stands there in awe because boy can you dance  
\- He constantly takes you to the Rowdy Raven so you can show off your moves  
\- He learns your style of dance so he can challenge you  
\- But he always ends up letting you win, even if he says he didn’t  
\- He just loves dancing with you. It makes him feel so happy and at ease  
\- The two of you just like to dance in your free time now  
\- He likes to just watch you dance and loves how you just get caught up in the rhythm of the music  
\- To him, you’re the most beautiful thing


	4. Anxious S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Anxiety and Panic Attacks
> 
> Prompt: Reader has issues with anxiety and sometimes gets so bad they go into panic attacks.  
> Requested by Anonymous

_ASRA_  
\- It was just supposed to be a simple trip to the market for some basic groceries  
\- You and Asra went at one of the busiest hours, so there was more people than usual  
\- The two of you managed to get lost in the crowd after Asra had just went to get the pumpkin bread  
\- People kept pushing you further and further and you couldn’t take it  
\- You couldn’t see Asra or Faust anymore and the panic began to set in like a rock in your stomach  
\- You didn’t want to make a scene in public so you left as fast as you could  
\- You barely made it to someplace secluded before you broke down and everything seemed too loud and too much  
\- Faust finds you, followed by a very worried Asra  
\- You’re curled into a ball, trying to block everything out but it’s not working  
\- You year Asra’s voice, reassuring you that he’s here and everything will be alright  
\- As soon as you’re calm enough, you throw your arms around him, trying your hardest not to stain his clothes with your tears  
\- He holds you close, running his hands through your hair, humming a little to help soothe you  
\- Faust is coiled around your arm, lightly squeezing you for comfort  
\- He holds onto your arm as he guides you back to the shop to relax. Shopping can wait.

_NADIA_  
\- Planning the Masquerade was a lot more stressful than you thought  
\- There are so many things that need to be done and it all just piles up  
\- You just wanted to make sure it all turned out amazing but you're just done with everything  
\- You feel the panic settle like a pain in your chest and soon, you're off to the most remote location in the palace to try and wait this one out  
\- Nadia gets worried as soon as she realizes you're gone(which isn't that long)  
\- After asking around, she manages to find you wherever you are  
\- She's extremely worried when she sees you basically curled into a ball  
\- Nadia goes to wrap her arms around you but stops as soon as you flinch away, not wanting to be touched because everything is just too much right now  
\- She waits for you to calm down so she can comfort you  
\- She holds you loosely just in case you still don’t want to be touched  
-Nadia whispers words of reassurance and love  
\- She wants to try and find new copping mechanisms for you that could help  
\- She does her utmost best to prevent things like this from happening again  
\- If she's not personally there to make sure you don't push yourself too far, she has Portia help you  
\- She just loves you, ok? Let her love you

_JULIAN_  
\- You two were at the Rowdy Raven, having a great time  
\- Julian went to grab more drinks for you and himself  
\- Then someone else in the tavern got a little too drunk and too close for comfort  
\- They kept pestering you and getting into your personal space  
\- You pushed them away and they got super pissed and began to yell at you and you felt the panic crawl in but you kept it down knowing Julian would be back  
\- They threw a glass in your direction and that’s when you went into fight or flight  
\- You chose flight, getting out of the tavern as fast as possible, not even bothering to tell Julian about any of it  
\- All you could think was you needed to get away  
\- You don’t even know how far you had gone when you just stopped running, falling against the nearest wall in exhaustion  
\- You don’t even have enough energy to cry or even breathe properly  
\- Julian is running behind you, catching up to as fast as he can  
\- He sees you hyperventilating and his eyes fill with fear  
\- He reaches for your hand, placing it on his chest, taking in deep breaths for you to copy  
\- Once you’re calm enough, Julian checks you over for any injuries. The others at the Raven told him what happened  
\- You hold him close, clutching onto his coat for support and leaning into his shoulder as you take in deep breaths  
\- The two of you stay there for a while before he decides to just carry you home  
\- He picks you up bridal style and walks back to Mazelinka’s since it’s closest


End file.
